In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,126 describes a chair tubular frame which has a seating portion and a backrest portion connected thereto and wherein a sleeve of fabric material is slipped over the frames from an end thereof. The frames are tapered in order to slip the fabric sleeve thereover and the tension in the frame causes the sleeve to be held taut thereabout. The tapered frame is essential and therefore restricts the shape of the chair seat or backrest fabricated thereby. The chair is also difficult to fabricate as the sleeve needs to be pulled over a tensioning frame and positioned at a precise location thereon. This seating structure requires a rigid bridge support under the tensioning frame and a plate to connect to a central support post.
Another commonly known prior art seating construction is, where the seating structure, seat or backrest, is covered directly with a foam material. This foam material eventually compresses under a user's weight and the user person will eventually feel the hard seating structure underneath the foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,117 also teaches an elastic suspension for a seat structure wherein a web of elastic fabric is held in a stretched form within the seat frame to add comfort to a person sitting on a seat formed with the assembly. Further examples of stretch fabric frames are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,091 and 6,623,079.